


Garuda!Cas

by AlphaFeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Annie D, Convenient Husbands, Fanart, Garuda!Cas, scaramouche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading Annie D's Convenient Husbands I had to draw Garuda Cas they way I imagined him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garuda!Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Convenient Husbands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432705) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> This probably isn't the way he was supposed to look but then I'm mental and let the crazy art bits of my brain take over.

I know its pretty terrible, but I tried my best (m' not that good with paint) and I only had my phone to use as a camera since I have no working scanner and anyways I think it would be too large to fit anyway since this is A3!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It looks better in person


End file.
